Devices for the support and guidance of a tubular fabric, such as men's briefs, during the construction thereof are known. Reference being made to German Pat. No. 11403022 and German Patent Applications Nos. 2514784 and 1072871. Additionally, devices are known that support, tension and guide of the edge of a tubular workpiece which is to be hemmed, for example, a man's T shirt.
A problem in many of these devices is accurately controlling the edge of the tubular garment with relationship to the needle. When an elastic band is also to be sewn to the edge of the tubular garment the additional problem of aligning the elastic band with the necessary amount of overlap between the two occurs. Generally the results have been accomplished by a certain amount of manual guidance or by the trimming of the edge of the tubular workpiece just prior to the sewing step.